Swindle's Song
by Patchwork Knightess
Summary: Swindle get a Funny little E-mail, and you get to see for yourself


Disclaimer- I Do not Own the song "Price Tag" and I do not own Transformers!

* * *

><p>One day Swindle was looking through his E-mail to look for new mods he could sell, when he found a "Unknown" He looked at it curiously and opened it<p>

_To Swindle. _

_Thought of you when I heard this song_

_Your secret admirer_

He opened the link that was included in the E-mail. this song started to play as he watched the video.

_Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and Pea _

_You ready _

_Seems like everybody's got a price, _

_I wonder how they sleep at night. _

_When the sale comes first, _

_And the truth comes second, _

_Just stop, for a minute and _

_Smile _

Swindle smiled, Everyone does have a price, and he slept very well swindling them

_Why is everybody so serious _

_Acting so damn mysterious _

_Got your shades on your eyes _

_And your heels so high _

_That you can't even have a good time _

_Everybody look to their left (yeah) _

_Everybody look to their right (ha) _

_Can you feel that (yeah) _

_We're paying with love tonight _

_It's not about the money, money, money _

_We don't need your money, money, money _

_We just wanna make the world dance, _

_Forget about the Price Tag _

_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang. _

_Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang _

_Wanna make the world dance, _

_Forget about the Price Tag. _

"It is about the money and what comes with it." He thought to himself as he let the song play.

_Okay! _

_We need to take it back in time, _

_When music made us all unite _

_And it wasn't low blows and video hoes, _

_Am I the only one getting tired _

_Why is everybody so obsessed _

_Money can't buy us happiness _

_Can we all slow down and enjoy right now _

_Guarantee we'll be feeling Alright. _

"Music uniting anyone. Ha! This song would be funny to play in his store." He thought to himself agian

_Everybody look to their left (yeah) _

_Everybody look to their right (ha) _

_Can you feel that (yeah) _

_We're paying with love tonight _

_It's not about the money, money, money _

_We don't need your money, money, money _

_We just wanna make the world dance, _

_Forget about the Price Tag _

_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang. _

_Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang _

_Wanna make the world dance, _

_Forget about the Price Tag. _

_[B.o.B] _

_Yeah yeah _

_Well, keep the price tag _

_And take the cash back _

_Just give me six strings and a half stACK. _

_And you can keep the cars _

_Leave me the garage _

_And all I.. _

_Yes all I need are keys and guitars _

_And its with in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars _

_Yeah we leaping across these undefeatable odds _

_Its like this man, you can't put a price on the life _

_We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice everynight _

_So we aint gon stumble and fall never _

_Waiting to see this in the sign of defeat uh uh _

_So we gon keep everyone moving their feet _

_So bring back the beat and then everyone sing _

_It's not about the money, money, money _

_We don't need your money, money, money _

_We just wanna make the world dance, _

_Forget about the Price Tag _

_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang. _

_Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang _

_Wanna make the world dance, _

_Forget about the Price Tag. _

_It's not about the money, money, money _

_We don't need your money, money, money _

_We just wanna make the world dance, _

_Forget about the Price Tag _

_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang. _

_Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang _

_Wanna make the world dance, _

_Forget about the Price Tag. _

_[Jessie J -Outro] _

_Yeah, yeah _

_Oo-oooh _

_Forget about the price tag._

As the song ended Swindle was laughing so much energon was slowly leaking out the sides of his optics. He heard a ringing noise and turned on his comm-link. "Yes? _kmmmmm_ This is Swindle what can I get you?" he giggled. "Swindle, whats wrong with your voice?" Starscream asks. Swindle laughed more and slowly calmed himself down and answered "Oh Nothing..."


End file.
